What's happened to Hogwarts?
by Bookworm11
Summary: Lilly and James have a baby girl, Hogwarts is closed for fourteen years and now everyone is starting in the first year, Draco is Nevile's stepbrother (well sort of). What has happened to Hogwarts? Read through this story........ and reveiew please


Disclaimer: I do NOT own most of these characters in this story, only the few that happen to remind you of a mixture of the original characters.  
Just to tell you I just wrote this story because I was bored with my other story and I felt like writing a story where I can screw up all the original characters. Heehee!!!  
  
The muggle hospital:  
"One more push" the muggle doctor said. (pause) "It's a girl"  
  
The girl had violet eyes, dark peach fuzz of hair and imminently stopped crying when Lilly took her.  
  
Suddenly James jumped in, hyper and apparently drunk on coffee. He was twitching and Lilly wondered when was the last time he slept..oh yeah... Three days ago.  
  
[Now this makes total sense to the readers but we all wonder why he has been up for three days when Lilly has just been in labor for seven hours. The readers start thinking of perverted reasons dealing with Lilly or dangerous reasons dealing with Voldemort and an army of giant pink bunnies.]  
  
"Lilly... (twitch) I just heard the news! I (twitch) thought the... the. baby was (twitch) suppose to be a boy." James at this point finds the diagram of a dog in a clown costume extremely hilarious and falls to the ground laughing.  
  
[The readers worry for his sanity.]  
  
Right in the knick of time, Dumbledore shows up to grace us with his presence.  
  
[The readers wonder why he is wearing a pink ballroom gown and are even more disturbed that he looks so good in it.]  
  
Dumbledore wonders why James is suddenly pointing and laughing so hard that he is crying. He looks down and sees that he forgot to take off his dress. Now someone knows his secret.  
  
[He quickly says something about a early Halloween party. The readers do not buy it seeing how it is September.]  
  
"Dumbledore, it's a girl... It wasn't suppose to be a girl"  
  
[Lilly seems too calm in this situation and the readers wonder if she's used to it. They also wonder why Dumbledore hasn't taken the dress off.]  
  
"The muggle doctors often make mistakes, bless them. But if he's a she then NEVILE WILL BE DOMMED!"  
  
[We slightly wonder why Dumbledore's voice is echoing.]  
  
"I must go," and with that Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
"NO JAMES, do NOT eat the furniture!!!"  
  
[We wonder if there is a new dog when we relize that they wouldn't name a dog after James we then wonder why James is eating leather.]  
  
14 years later on the Hogwart express:  
"Hi Neville.... I thought you weren't coming for the opening of Hogwarts seeing how it's been closed for fourteen years and your parents thought it wouldn't be safe."  
  
"Elise, my parents weren't going to let me but Dumbledore told them this would be the first time that all of Hogwarts would be first years."  
  
[At this the readers relizes that the author forgot to mention James and Lilly's daughter's name]  
  
"Having fun with Longbottom, Potter?" A tall handsome fourteen year old boy with purple hair and freckles was standing in the door way.  
  
[The readers are thrilled that the author chose this classic, but wonder why Malfoy has purple hair and freckles when he is pale with blond hair.]  
  
"You get out of here, Draco! You promised mom that you wouldn't make fun of me this year."  
  
[The readers are extremely confused.]  
  
"She's not MY mom idiot, just because she raised me after Voldemort killed my dad and my mom went insane, doesn't mean that I have to listen to every word she says!"  
  
[The readers are less confused. The Draco fans feel sad for him.]  
  
"Anyway, I was just checking out your.... I don't know what to call her. You don't have a girlfriend and never will... Well I'll just call her your "friend.""  
  
[The author just decided that Neville is a goth and many readers decide that after living with Draco for ten years one might want to express one's pain through anything. Many are happy that Neville is expressing his pain through his clothes while others think he should express his pain on Draco's right eye. Many are just confused.]  
  
Elise develops a crush on Draco but feels sorry for Neville just the same. She doesn't know whether to follow Draco to train compartment or to stay here with her friend.  
  
[The author feels the need for a good makeout scene.]  
  
Elise excuses himself to "go meet Hermione" and follows Draco.  
  
"Come to snog with me Elise?" Draco looks happy.  
  
"I try to not snog with boys who aren't my boyfriend." Draco looks sad. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" Draco looks happy.  
  
"Yep."  
  
[Neville fans think that Elise should be Neville's girlfriend seeing how he seemed to know her for a while and they also think that Draco has no personality. Draco fans tell them that no gives a crap what they think, Draco rules!]  
  
Elise sits on Draco's lap facing him and starts making out with him. Draco is happy because he can see down her halter top and she isn't wearing a bra.  
  
Hermione comes in to tell them to change into their uniforms because they will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. When she sees her best friend with Draco, she runs out screaming and tells professor Snape.  
  
[All the Draco fans are jealous that Elise was snogging with Draco but they worry for his safety when Snape finds out. The author lets out a evil laugh and tells them that this is the end of the chapter so they must wait to see what happens!!!!] 


End file.
